the Dragon's daughter
by Hoizone
Summary: Ceci est une reprise de Fire Emblem Awakening. Méora est la princesse de Plégia désillusionnée, Daraen est son cadet rebelle qui veut sauver son peuple de son père et épouser sa chère Emmerynn. Néanmoins, celui-ci ignore tout de la menace qui pèse sur les épaules du jumeau de Méora...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde :)_

_Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic sur Fire Emblem Awakening... J'ai supprimé la précédente car elle était quelque peu... Nulle... :)_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la boîte qui a créé ce jeu... _

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture :)_

Méora se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ainsi cauchemarder. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rêver de sa mère... De son meurtre... Elle se rappelait encore de tout dans le moindre détail. Elle était si jeune à cette époque là... Elle se rappelait du sang, elle se rappelait du regard vide et hagard de la mort. Elle se rappelait de la haine dans le regard de sa mère. Elle se rappelait de ses mots :

"Toi que je hais, toi qui m'aime, toi qui n'aurait jamais dû naître, toi ma seule et ultime témoin, venge moi ou péri. Protège tes frères, eux seuls méritent la vie. "

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle expira, en crachant son liquide vitale rougeâtre dans un dernier spasme terrifiant.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'enfant était morte trop tôt. C'est ainsi que Méora devint ce qu'elle était... La princesse de Plégia, la protectrice secrète de ses frères, l'assassin et la victime. Elle avait assumé la responsabilité que lui incombait les dernières volontés de sa mère, ces dernières volontés qui l'emprisonnait définitivement derrière des barreaux de plomb dont elle ne pouvait se défaire, au risque de sacrifier la vie de ses frères et la sienne. Au moins l'un d'entre eux était sauf. Car il avait fui vers sa reine, celle qu'il avait toujours aimer et qu'il aimerait toujours. Il avait fui vers Ylisse et était libre désormais. Il ne manquait pas de combattre contre sa famille, au grand mépris du même sang qui coulait dans leurs veines, près à risquer sa vie pour sa nouvelle patrie.

"Au moins mourra t il libre... " songea la jeune femme, en sentant une tortueuse douleur se glisser en son sein.

Elle ferma ses yeux vairons douloureusement. Ne rien ressentir. Tout oublier. Ne rien ressentir. Reprendre le contrôle. Ne pas céder. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau sur le monde, ils n'exprimaient plus rien d'autre qu'un royaume de glace et de soumission lasse. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras... Pas tant que le sort de son jumeau ne dépendrait d'elle. Pas tant que celui-ci continuerais à avoir suspendu au-dessus de sa tête , l'épée de Damocles dont il ne dépendait que d'elle que celle-ci tombe ou non.

0000000000

Il avait oublié toute notion de bonheur depuis tant d'années... Enfin, il se sentait à nouveau libre de ressentir la joie qui l'avait quitté depuis le jour de la mort de sa mère... En y repensant, elle était la seule à l'avoir toujours aimé. Il s'en était rendu compte après sa mort. En effet, il avait finalement découvert que sa soeur et son frère jumeau l'avait toujours détesté, et que ce n'était que grâce à leur mère qu'il avait été préservé de cette triste vérité. Dès que celle-ci disparut au fond du trou qui devait la séparer définitivement du monde des vivants, ils s'étaient éloignés, traitant leur cadet avec le plus grand des mépris et avec une haine qu'ils ne prenaient plus la peine de dissimuler. Il avait grandi seul et avait survécu grâce au peuple, son père même le délaissant, lui et son aîné, au profit de la fille aimée. C'est à cause, ou grâce, à cela qu'il fut pris en affection par le peuple de Plégia et qu'il le pris lui-même en affection. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris la décision de s'enfuir vers Ylisse, d'où il organisait une Résistance dans son pays natal et d'où il espérait, avec l'aide de la Sainte Reine tant aimée ainsi que de son frère Chrom, chef des armée, délivrer son peuple opprimé pour ensuite s'atteler à le relever. Et son rêve inavoué était de régner en bon roi sur la terre de Plégia, auprès de sa bien-aimée, Emmeryn. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard mais, leurs familles s'entre-déchirant, il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et maintenant malgré le fait qu'il soit désormais plus proche d'elle qu'il ne le serait sans doute jamais, les mots lui manquaient et se refusaient à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se demanda si il ne lui valait tout simplement pas mieux de laisser son coeur parler en temps voulu. Toujours est-il que Chrom l'appelait pour des questions d'entraînement ou de il ne savait trop quel sujet important. Il se détourna donc et se précipita vers le lieu d'où lui parvenait la voix de son ami.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Son père l'ayant appelé, Méora se dirigea vers la salle su trône dans laquelle celui-ci l'attendait, debout devant le trône dans sa forme squellettique habituelle. Il se retourna en souriant au son des pas de sa fille qu'il pensait connaître par coeur… Car en réalité, il y avait trop de zones d'ombres en son coeur pour qu'il puisse véritablement savoir qui était véritablement sa fille. Il regarda avec fierté le regard emprunt d'un vide phénoménal de la jeune fille. Il sourit machiavéliquement. Et dire qu'elle était son oeuvre, sa chère oeuvre d'art! Mais il ne l'avait pas convoquer pour lui délivrer des compliments qu'il ne livrait jamais. Il avait une mission pour elle.

"Je veux que tu te rendes jusqu'au château d'Yllisse. Là-bas, trouve ton frère et remets-lui cette lettre. Celle-ci, en revanche, est destinée à notre très chère Sainte Reine! Héhéhé! Va maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin de toi!"

La jeune fille acquiesca en courbant l'échine et la tête devant son père avant de prendre les deux lettres et s'en aller en direction des écuries d'où elle se rendrait vers le palais où logeait désormais son plus jeune frère…

_Hoiz_ _: J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une fic avec une histoire familliale compliquée dedans :)_

_Chrom_ _: Sans vouloir te vexer le moins du monde, je crois que les situations familliales compliqués se trouvent un peu partout dans tes fics…_

_Hoiz_ _: C'est pas faux… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde :)_

_Bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic sur Fire Emblem Awakening... J'ai supprimé la précédente car elle était quelque peu... Nulle... :)_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la boîte qui a créé ce jeu... _

_Sur ce... Bonne lecture :)_

La jeune fille acquiesca en courbant l'échine et la tête devant son père avant de prendre les deux lettres et s'en aller en direction des écuries d'où elle se rendrait vers le palais, où logeait désormais son plus jeune frère…

0000000000000000000000000000

Lorsque Daraen appris l'arrivée de sa sœur au palais, un mauvais présentiment le saisi. Pour lui, l'arrivée de son aînée était synonyme de douleur car le fait de la voir lui rappeler de douloureux souvenirs. Ceux de leur enfance sereine, lorsqu'il croyait encore à l'amour fraternel. Et ceux, en parallèle, de leur enfance brisée, quand il avait appris que tout n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Sa vie l'avait été. Maintenant, il s'en était échappé. Et pourtant, des souvenirs continuaient à le hanter, comme si quelque chose lui échappait, comme si la verité était bien plus complexe et bien mieux cachée que ce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se dirigea vers la salle du trône où se trouvait déjà Chrom et Lissa, aux côtés d'Emmeryn. Il la trouva magnifique. Pour lui, c'était comme si elle s'embellissait de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure que son amour pour elle augmentait. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, la faisant rougir discrétement, avant de saluer Chrom et sa petite sœur. Il pris ensuite la parole :

« Ma Reine, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais vous prodiguer quelques conseils. »

« Parle, je t'écoute, et tout ce que tu auras à me dire est bienvenue. »

« Je vous conseille de prendre garde aux paroles venimeuses et manipulatrices de ma sœur. Elle a toujours eu un don de la parole plutôt fort. Elle sait comment manier sa langue pour faire plier n'importe qui sous ses caresses abstraites. Si mon père l'envoie, elle aura sans aucun doute eu pour ordre de vous faire plier à l'une de ses requêtes trompeuses, de celles qui apportent mort et désolation aux peuples assujettis bien malgré eux. »

« Je garderais cela à mon esprit en la rencontrant, dans ce cas. Merci pour ton aide toujours précieuse. Ta présence à nos côtés me réjouit un peu plus de jours en jours. Tu fais déjà tant pour nous... Et pourtant, je souhaiterais te demander un nouveau service... »

« Ne craignez pas la demande, Ma Dame ! Je ne suis pas lâche, et si vraiment quelques unes de vos requêtes me sembleraient irraisonnables, je vous en informerez diplomatiquement. »

« Je m'en doute bien, mais tu es le seul qui me laisses être tout simplement égoïste... »

« Alors soyez-là et n'hésitez plus devant votre humble serviteur. »

« Je voudrais que tu restes à mes côtés durant cette entrevue pour me dire ensuite ce que tu en penses. »

« A vos ordres, Ma Dame. »

Un silence se glissa sur les lèvres de la reine comblée. Son regard adouci par quelques langueurs soudaines se posa sur l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne le considérais pas comme un serviteur. Elle le voyait comme son égal, son ami, si ce n'était plus. Elle l'aimait. Du fond de son cœur.

« Et bien, quelle joyeuse et méfiante assemblée que voilà ! » (Méora)

Une voix glaciale s'éleva alors, surgissant de l'ombre et se glissant vers eux, tel un sombre présage sifflant et sinueux.

« Savez-vous que parler derrière le dos des gens est incongru et d'une impolitesse certaine ? Enfin, je suppose que, étant votre ennemie, il est normal que vous le fassiez. » (Méora)

« Viens-en droit au but ! » (Daraen)

« Quelle agitation, petit frère ! Je vais bien, si c'est ce que tu demandais. Enfin, trêve de plaisanteries. Vous n'aurez pas à vous méfier de ma langue, bien trop fourchue, aujourd'hui puisque je ne suis qu'une messagère et que je n'ai pas eu à prendre connaissance de vos lettres respectives. Sur ce, tenez. » (Méora)

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges sombres tendis une lettre à la reine avant de sortir celle de son frère et de la lui tendre.

« Il y en a aussi une pour toi. Quoi qu'elle dise, ne te laisses pas trop influencer par celle-ci et continue à suivre la voie que tu as choisi. C'est ce que je voulais te dire avant que tu ne l'ouvres. » (Méora)

Surpris par l'étrange et soudaine gentillesse de son aînée, Daraen la regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il faillit oublier de la remercier mais s'en souvînt de justesse avant de déchirer soigneusement l'enveloppe. Un sourire se glissa discrétement et briévement sur les lèvres de celle-ci avant qu'elle ne réponde un « Je t'en pris. » plein de soulagement. Daraen eut terriblement mal aux yeux et sentis un nœud désagréable lui nouer l'estomac lorsqu'il lut la lettre. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'insultes et de reproches réunient en un seul et unique texte épistolaire. Se sentant pâlir et sentant poindre une désagréable migraine, il pris congès et se réfugia sur un balcon un peu plus éloigné, après le long couloir qui menait à la salle de trône. Il ne vut pas le regard inquiet et rêveur de la reine posé sur lui, au contraire de Méora, qui partit à la poursuite de son cadet.

Il se tenait la tête appuyé entre ses mains, ses coudes eux-mêmes appuyés à la rembarde de grés du surplombement suspendu au-dessus du vide, ou plutôt, loin au-dessus des toits des maisons de la capitale. Il sursauta, surpris, lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce retentir derrière lui. Une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement et qui résonnait harmonieusement, doucement, consolante.

« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas y prendre trop de cœur. » (Méora)

« Je sais, mais le puis-je vraiment alors que mon propre père me rejette de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit ? » (Daraen)

Une main ferme et compatissante se posa sur son épaule. Daraen se remémora alors que son aînée avait vécu la même chose que lui... enfin, dans une certaine mesure. En effet, dès sa naisance, leur mère l'avait rejetée et reniée. La situation était différente dans la seule mesure où un enfant est innocent et, n'ayant commis aucun crime, n'est pas responsable de la haine de l'un de ses parents car il n'a encore rien fait qui puisse être haïssable. Lui, était un jeune adulte encore à la lisière de l'adolescence. Il avait trahi son père. Il était normal qu'il lui en veuille. Un regain de courage se glissa dans son cœur. Oui, il avait choisi ce chemin. Il ne devait pas être peiné des conséquences de cet acte, quitte à devoir s'attirer sur lui toute la colère meurtrière de son père. Au moins mourrait-il libre de ses choix, au moins existerait-il.

Ayant aperçu le changement facial de son frère qui lui montra qu'il avait repris du poil de la bête, Méora repris plus moqueusement, en lâchant l'épaule de son frère et en se retournant :

« Ah, et au fait... Tu ferais mieux de le faire... » (Méora)

« Hein ?! Faire quoi... ? » (Daraen)

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles... »(Méora)

« Non, franchement, non. » (Daraen)

(soupire et pichenette sur le front de son cadet qui s'est retourné vers elle)

« Ne laisses pas l'amour s'enfuir. Ta chance est devant toi, tout comme l'avenir, et tu ne riques qu'un non dont tu peux obtenir la rédition. Ne lui tourne pas le dos et vies ! Existe ! Fais-le pour toi et ton sang éloigné qui n'a guère plus d'espoir désormais. » (Méora)

Sur ces derniers mots, Méora repris son attitude froide et distante pour s'en retourner chez son père, son âme éprise de liberté plus torturée que jamais.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Une fois sa sœur partit, Daraen, encore sous le choc du conseil de celle-ci car il ne s'attendait pas à être autant transparent tout comme il ne s'attendait pas à la bienveillance de son aînée, se rendit auprès de sa reine. Il s'excusa de sa fuite et fut pardonné aussitôt par Emerryn qui se doutait bien que la cruauté d'un père était sans doute plus douloureuse que d'autres. Son regard bleu pâle attendri repris tout son sérieux lorsque le jeune homme la questionna sur le contenu de la lettre. Elle la lui tendit d'un air grave. Daraen pâlit de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'avançaient plus loin dans sa lecture. Une rage sombre se glissa dans son cœur et son poingt se ferma si fort que ses veines bleus ressortirent sous sa peau pâle. Son père voulait convier la Sainte-Reine ainsi que sa famille (donc Chrom et Lissa) à son château, pour une rencontre plus officielle et pour ouvrir un champ diplomatique. Autrement dit, il conviait toute la famille d'Ylisse à venir se jeter dans une embuscade et le payer de leur vie. Chrom, déjà informé du contenu épistolaire, avait commençé à réfléchir à un plan qui leur permettrait d'éviter d'aller vers la mort, sans refuser cette invitation diplomatique. En effet, s'ils la refusaient, cela revenait à dire à leurs ennemis qu'ils étaient pour la guerre, or, ils voulaient l'éviter. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils durent veiller tard cette nuit-là, avec pour compagnie Frederick et Sumia, venus en renfort s'ajouter à l'équation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pendant ce temps, Méora avait regagné la frontière Plégienne et était rentré dans son territoire. Elle détestait partir d'ici... Car elle détestait plus encore y revenir. À chaque fois que son cheval s'élançait sur le chemin du retour, une fois dans son propre territoire, des regard méprisants et hostiles se posaient sur elle. Elle n'était pas aimée... A cause de son sang et de ses parents. A cause de sa mère car tous savaient que la reine la haïssait plus que tout au monde et pensaient celle-ci sans défauts et trop sage pour commettre une erreur. A cause de son père car tous connaissait l'attention particulière qu'il lui portait. Ils pensaient qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était simplement, à ses yeux, la plus prometteuse à lui succéder. C'est la raison pour laquelle il utilisait son jumeau pour qu'elle reste... Et elle restait, obéissant à ses ordres, s'attirant les foudres ténébreuses de son propre peuple. Sa place n'avait jamais été en cette contrée, à l'inverse de ses frères qui étaient adorés des Plégiens. L'un car il était martyr (jumeau), l'autre car il était partie s'allier à Ylisse pour pouvoir les délivrer du joug de leur tyran (cadet). Elle, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un parasite étrange dont personne ne connaissait ni les pensées, ni les véritables intentions. Nul ne savait que c'était grâce au sacrifice de son existence que son jumeau, Robin, était toujours en vie. Cela lui convenait. Même si pour cela, elle devait se haïr elle-même et attirer la haine sur elle. Elle avait fait son choix, celui de son propre sacrifice, celui de sa propre mort psychique.

La jeune fille chevaucha jusque tôt dans la matinée pour arriver la plus vite possible au palais qu'elle atteignit aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, occupée à galoper à travers champs et vallées, fuyant les regards et son propre cœur. Arrivée sur place, elle commença par informer son père que le message avait été transmis et qu'il y avait de forte chance que leurs ennemis acceptent de se rendre à cette rencontre piégée. Elle lui décrivit également la réaction de son petit frère en ométant, bien entendu, le fait qu'elle soit aller le consoler et lui redonner courage. Une fois son devoir accompli, elle commença à diriger ses pas vers sa chambre afin d'y prendre un peu de repos, mais elle sentit que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, son corps n'étant pas encore vraiment épuisé. Méora avait toujours eu une faculté étrange qui lui permettait de rester endurante durant longtemps, malgré quelques nuits blanches. Elle pouvait rester tout aussi efficace que si elle avait passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Par conséquent, il lui arrivait régulièrement de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours de suite, attendant d'en ressentir le besoin avant de se soumettre à son organisme. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu progressivement repousser ses limites. C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille fit demi-tour et se rendit vers un lieu différent. Un lieu sous terre, humide et sombre. Un lieu dans lequel résonnait tantôt les hurlements, tantôt les gémissements des suppliciés interrogés. Le lieu où son jumeau était emprisonné.

Étant sa protectrice, le roi ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle puisse lui rendre visite quand cela lui chantait. Il la laissait même lui apporter des denrées alimentaires ou le soigner, lorsqu'il s'éttirait la colère de ses gardes ou de ses bourreaux et que son corps se trouvait roué de coups. De toute manière, il savait que l'interdiction aux deux jumeaux de se voir était inutile car sa fille finissait toujours par trouver un moyen d'enfreindre les règles. La seule qu'elle ne pouvait enfreindre était celle qui l'empêcher de rendre à son frère sa liberté. Car sa vie serait dès ce moment-là condamner et qu'elle savait que le nombre de soldats et d'archers présents dans cette forteresse était trop élevé pour qu'elle puisse protéger Robin de la mort.

Méora ouvrit délicatement la cellule de son frère et referma docuement derrière elle. Elle le trouva attaché, alongé sur son lit dans des vêtements crasseux. Le regard ambré et violet de son frère se posa sur elle avec curiosité. La jeune fille ne pris pas une seule fois la parole. Ce n'était pas la peine. Car le lien qui les unissait leur permettait de se comprendre sans même ouvrir la bouche. La jeune fille s'approcha de Robin et l'embrassa tendrement sur le frond avant d'aller chercher de l'eau qu'elle chauffa à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

**La suite... dans le prochain épisode:)**

_Robin : Ah ! J'apparais enfin:)_

_Hoiz : Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Tu n'as pas attendu très longtemps, à ce que je sache, et il me semble très clairement qu'il y a pleins de personnages qui ne sont pas encore apparus... D'où est-ce que tu te plains ?!_

_Robin : Ben, j'ai le même âge que Méora et Daraen est plus jeune que moi... Pourtant, eux sont apparus dès le premier chapitre !_

_Hoiz : C'est normal, tu fais pas partie des héros principaux contrairement à ta sœur et à ton frère._

_Robin : C'est injuste !_

_Hoiz : Je sais, je sais... Mais je m'en fous complétement, c'est moi qui écris:)_

_Robin, Méora et Daraen : Tyran sadique..._


End file.
